Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for calculating a desired trajectory of a vehicle.
Description of the Background Art
Algorithms for automatic steering of vehicles are employed in various areas of the automotive industry, for example for steering autonomous vehicles or as part of simulations in developing software for vehicle control units. Algorithms of this type include control algorithms for adjusting the travel trajectory of the vehicle to a desired trajectory.
From “A springs and masses model for determining the lowest risk path in a threat environment,” by M. P. Rowe et al., ANZIAM J. 50, pages C1066-C1079, 2010, a method is known that calculates a trajectory through a danger area with a minimized risk by means of a spring-mass model. To this end, a starting point and a destination point are produced through a chain of multiple successive point masses connected with translational spring elements, and the threat locations are taken into account as repulsive forces on the point masses.
The calculation of a time-optimized trajectory for a road course known in advance is known from “Race driver model,” by F. Braghin et al., Computers and Structures, vol. 86, pages 1503-1516, 2008. The final time-optimized trajectory results from a weighting of a trajectory minimized with regard to curvature that permits the highest possible speed, and a trajectory minimized with regard to length for the shortest possible total path.